Fukuchou no Nageki
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Como confessar seus sentimentos a quem já morrera? Sinopse completa na fic.


**Fukuchou no Nageki**

**O lamento do Vice-Comandante**

_**[Baseado em Gintama – Episódios 86-87]**__ Aquele fora um dos raros momentos em que permitia que lágrimas carregadas de arrependimento deslizassem por sua face. Lamentava-se por não ter chegado a tempo de admitir a ela que era, sim, um covarde. Hijikata Toushirou, o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi, já não conseguia mais esconder isso... E não tinha mais a quem confessar, visto que Okita Mitsuba não estava lá._

_Como confessar seus sentimentos a quem já morrera?_

**Único**

Mesmo com o corpo dolorido e ferido, e mesmo ainda esgotado, decidira ir ali. Seu rosto, com alguns curativos, além das bandagens em volta da cabeça, não o impediriam de estar ali.

Nem mesmo o ressentimento do irmão da falecida Okita Mitsuba o impediria de estar ali, no funeral dela.

Era o mínimo que poderia fazer por ela, depois de ter sido tão covarde por tanto tempo.

Em consideração a ela e a Sougo, fizera-se presente ali, bem como os demais homens do Shinsengumi, liderados por Kondo. Não estava vendo ali o sádico Capitão da Primeira Divisão, Okita Sougo. Conseguia enxergar apenas Sou-chan, irmão de Mitsuba.

"Eu quero estar do seu lado.", ela lhe dissera anos atrás, às vésperas de sua partida a Edo, junto com Sougo e Kondo.

"Eu não me importo.", era sua resposta. "O que acontece com você não me interessa."

Sempre havia dado respostas evasivas. Sempre agira como covarde. Sempre ignorava o que ela dizia e o que seu coração sentia. Sempre procurava fugir de tudo isso. Por ironia, anos depois, era o destemido "Vice-Comandante Demoníaco" Hijikata Toushirou.

Uma bela fachada para um covarde, isso sim. Um covarde que procurava não olhar nunca para trás, com medo de retroceder.

Quando tivera a chance, não teve coragem de revê-la. Mesmo com a insistência de um preocupado Yamazaki.

Mesmo pensando em não fazê-la sofrer, era um covarde. Rejeitando-a para o bem dela, visto que sempre corria o risco de morrer em qualquer operação do Shinsengumi... Ainda assim, sentia-se um covarde.

Se ao menos tivesse aproveitado as oportunidades que apareceram ali... Apenas uma oportunidade para dizer a ela tudo o que queria lhe dizer...

Ou, pelo menos, se tivesse surgido mais alguma oportunidade antes de Mitsuba morrer...

Apesar daquela fachada de durão, ele sabia que seu coração doía, e muito. Doía de remorso, de arrependimento, de culpa... Doía muito. Tanto, que se tornava difícil manter a expressão impassível que exibia o tempo todo.

Ao final de tudo, saiu logo dali. Precisava ficar só. Passou por Gintoki, que também estava lá. E como estava envolvido naquela história, sabia muito bem o que o moreno iria fazer.

- Ei, não se esqueça disto. – o albino disse, após jogar-lhe um pacote de biscoitos apimentados.

- Eu nunca escapo de ver a sua cara mesmo, não é, Yorozuya...?

Apressou o passo e afastou-se dali. Com o casaco sobre os ombros, procurou por um lugar afastado o bastante para que não fosse encontrado. Ao ver-se completamente isolado de tudo e de todos, abriu aquele pacote lentamente. Pegou o primeiro biscoito, já com a mão trêmula, com os olhos ardendo e com aquele incômodo nó na garganta.

Fechou fortemente os olhos azuis e deu a primeira mordida. O gosto excessivamente picante veio na boca, ao mesmo tempo em que as primeiras lágrimas surgiam, mesmo com os olhos fechados.

- Apimentado demais...! – murmurou com a voz embargada e começou a mastigar. – Tão apimentado que saem lágrimas dos meus olhos...!

A cada mordida, a cada mastigada, sua boca queimava mais e mais com aqueles biscoitos extremamente apimentados... Do jeito que Mitsuba gostava. E vício em condimentos era apenas uma das coisas que tinham em comum. Ela, em pimenta, ele, em maionese.

A cada porção de biscoito apimentado que engolia, mais lágrimas escorriam por sua face e a encharcavam. E, entre soluços, continuava a murmurar sobre o fato de os biscoitos estarem apimentados demais. Tentava disfarçar a frustração e o arrependimento por não ter conseguido corresponder o afeto de Mitsuba... A quem ainda amara, mesmo depois de anos e mesmo distante.

A quem estava enganando? Nem os biscoitos exageradamente picantes conseguiam disfarçar aquele ardor em seu peito. Estava prestes a desabar de vez. Que se danasse a sua fachada de "Vice-Comandante Demoníaco"!

- Se ao menos eu tivesse mais uma chance...! – disse com a voz abalada pelos soluços que começavam a se intensificar. – Só mais uma...!

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, para não deixar mais nenhuma lágrima escapar. Não adiantou, elas escapavam do mesmo jeito. Não conseguia mais colocar nenhum biscoito apimentado na boca. Foi quando sentiu uma mão delicada pousar sobre seus olhos úmidos e uma voz doce sussurrar:

- Toushirou-san...

O moreno engoliu saliva e, sem seguida, balbuciou:

- M-Mitsuba...?

Ao abrir os olhos, viu à sua frente uma mulher de cabelos castanho-claros e pele pálida. Sim, aquela era Mitsuba, bem à sua frente. Tinha um doce sorriso em seu rosto cansado.

- É a primeira vez que te vejo assim, Toushirou-san.

Em circunstâncias normais, daria um jeito de disfarçar ou inventaria qualquer desculpa... Ou até mesmo culparia aqueles biscoitos apimentados. Ou, no mínimo, ficaria envergonhado, pois um Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi não deveria agir como um babaca sentimental.

A sua sorte era que não havia mais ninguém por ali. Enxergava ali a última chance que tinha de colocar tudo para fora, de finalmente se abrir e dizer tudo o que tinha a dizer a ela. Era a última chance, e dessa vez não a deixaria escapar por covardia mais uma vez.

"Já chega de agir como um covarde!", pensou.

- Toushirou-san, eu sei que você tem algo a me dizer.

Em vez de se sentir incentivado, Hijikata simplesmente se sentiu ainda mais inseguro. Seus olhos azuis fitaram longamente o chão, de tal forma que seus cabelos escuros os encobriam.

Com um pesado suspiro, voltou a fitar o rosto da irmã de Sougo. Ela ainda sorria, como se quisesse realmente encorajá-lo. E isso acabou fazendo o efeito esperado.

- Pois é, e eu ganhei a chance que precisava, não é? – ironizou. – Quem diria que um covarde como eu teria essa chance...?

Mitsuba parecia se divertir ante isso. Percebeu que ele começava a ficar corado. E, quando ficava corado, não saía nada.

Porém, desta vez, ocorrera uma exceção.

- Sempre fugi de te dizer isso, de todas as formas. Sempre banquei o covarde pra não te confessar nada, mas... Realmente consegui fracassar em todas as vezes. Eu achava que me afastar de você de qualquer forma seria o melhor para nós dois. Se você vivesse comigo, iria sempre sofrer com as incertezas, com o risco que constantemente corro de morrer, por ser o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi...

Deu uma breve pausa, para depois prosseguir:

- Achei que longe de mim você seria feliz. Por isso, sempre tentei rejeitá-la. Mas não sabia o quanto você sofria por isso, e isso prova o quanto sou egoísta e covarde...

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Mais uma vez, eles teimavam em se inundar.

- Mitsuba... Eu fui um grande covarde. Um grande covarde, até agora... Mas minha covardia acaba aqui, neste momento...! Apenas quero que você saiba uma coisa... Eu sempre te amei, mesmo escondendo isso durante todos esses anos...!

A máscara "marrenta" de Hijikata havia desaparecido ali. Os seus olhos mais uma vez liberavam lágrimas que novamente encharcavam a sua face.

- Não tive coragem de te dizer isso...! Muito menos tive coragem de encarar o Sougo depois. E queria ter tido coragem de ter te confessado isso antes de você partir... Mas saiba que eu sempre te amei... Mitsuba.

Mitsuba o fitava com um doce sorriso complacente. E aquela expressão o confortou de uma forma inimaginável.

- Agora eu posso partir em paz, Toushirou-san. – ela disse. – Agora tenho certeza de que meu amor por você era correspondido. Agora sei que isso era verdadeiro.

Ela passou a mão delgada na face dele, que ainda estava cheia de curativos. Ele segurou a mão dela, a fim de sentir por mais tempo aquele toque. Em seguida, beijou-lhe a mão, num gesto de carinho.

- Obrigada por tudo, Toushirou-san... Agora posso partir feliz.

Mitsuba desapareceu do mesmo jeito que surgira. Depois disso, uma brisa soprou, agitando levemente o casaco e os cabelos negros do Vice-Comandante. Olhou para o céu e pegou mais um biscoito apimentado. Porém, desta vez, sacara do bolso um pequeno frasco de maionese para colocar lá, antes de ingeri-lo.

Pimenta e maionese até que combinavam bem. Como Mitsuba e ele.


End file.
